The Beauty and The Creeper
by kurounue13
Summary: The creeper awakens and manages to avoid being killed by the farmer. Then he runs into an old and familiar face. New Romance, New Adventure, Same old blood and Gore. Creeper OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious original characters. Please be nice this is my first Jeepers Creepers Fanfic.

Massive cookies to these who review. =}

Chapter One:

22 years...and ten minutes

The old farmer sat in his chair, spear still in his hand. There was a group of fresh new comers, coming to see the bat out of hell. A group of that consisted of two boys and a girl, probably in their late teens. But there was another, but she wasn't with them.

The Farmer eyed her, torn jeans, heavy set black boots, faded shirt and a black coat. All the cloths on her body were torn or were worn and faded; even the old fedora on top of her head.

She followed the small group up to the barn. Her boots made a soft crunching sound as they hit the dirt, kicking up small bits of dust as she walked.

She eyed the body of the creature, just like the group beside her. The creature was all dried up, like pieces of beef jerky. Its arms and wings were stretched out while its feet were bound together. But they couldn't see its face, due to a strange webbed like thing that had wrapped its self around the creatures face.

Her head slowly cocked to the side, and then returned to the up right posture. They old farmer didn't like her body language.

Her eyes slowly looked at him, no, they were looking past him...at the setting sun. Her steely gray eyes glittered slightly as they light of the sun caught them. She looked at the farmer, and tipped her hat to him before turning on her heel and walking out, softly humming an old song.

"Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers..."

The old farmer watched her as she walked out to her truck, "Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those eyes."

She made her way to her truck "5..."

"Jackie!"

"4..."

"DAD!"

"3..."

"What the hell is going on?"

"2..."

"WHAT THE!"

_(ROARS!)_

She smiled at the sounds of their screams. She opened the back of her pick up and pulled out a bundle of cloths. She held them in her arms as she pulled out an old faded tan colored hat. She carried them up to the barn, gently placing them on the ground.

The sound of crunching and the tearing of meet reached her ears as she walked out side; once again whistling the old song.

The creature looked up as she walked out of the barn, and then noticed the cloths and hat sitting neatly on the ground.

He smiled, blood rolled down his chin as his sharp dagger like teeth were exposed. And then, returned to feeding, while she waited for him.

After several minutes passed, she looked up as the creature came into view; wearing his old clothing, and his hat. She smirked as he came up to her.

He leaned his head down and smelled her. Trailing slowly from her neck up, his hands gripping her shoulders as her sweet smell filled his senses. Gently he removed her fedora, and released her hair from its restraints.

Then he continued to smell her, now being very sensual and gentle. Unlike he was with those he intended to kill.

"Welcome back," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Creeper and the woman drove down the long stretch of highway that was the nine. The highway was dark, and eeri, and they were the only ones out here at this time of night. The Creeper watched her out of the corner of his eye, with a sly and lustful smirk playing at his lips. Inhaling her scent deep into his nose as he eyed the sensual curves of her body, and now that her jacet was off, he could see all of them. His eyes followed the trail of her neck and he noticed an old bite scar; his smirk grew as he remembered.

(flash back)

_She lay beneath him panting heavingly as he thrust deep inside of her._

_But her moans turned to a quick scream of pain as he bit down upon the tender and delicate flesh of her neck._

_He heard her moans quickly return as he continued to bite her and thrust inside her at the same time._

Oh what a fond memory it was.

Meanwhile the womans eyes were completely focused on the road as she drove. Making sure she didn't pull away her attention from the blackened highway.

She smiled as they reached the old factory, the place he made his home after he had burned down the church, 23 years ago. She pulled up in front of the old slide up door that was the entrance. The creeper got out and held up the door till she drove the truck inside. She turned it off once he began to shut the door, stepping out of the car right as the door shut.

Incasing them in darkness.

In a flash she was pressed up against the wall, her hands pinned at either side of her. She gasped loudly in pleasure as he attacked her neck, easily remembering where that "sweet spot" was. The sweet spot being the one that made her moan loudly and "melt" at the mear touch of him. She could hear him sniffing her as he travled all over her body, his clawed hands holding her in place against the wall.

Her smell was madness to him, he could never get enough of it. And after being away from her for 23 years, he wanted to bask in her smell. Once again his lips crashed onto hers, she could taste the blood in his mouth. But sadly their fleeting moment of passion was interupted by a loud knocking. The Creeper ripped away from her growling, "Perfect." But her voice wasn't distain but happy. He looked at her with a confused look only to see her smiling.

"Don't worry," she said as she removed her jacket and her over shirt to reveal a very reviealing tank top. He looked down to see her ample bosum that were excentuated by the form hugging tank top. She turned from him and ran to a door, before popping her head back in "You will like this surprise my darling." She said with a very wicked smile, a smile that could only mean one thing.

She ran to the main door and opened it, greeting her two un expected victims with a joyis smile. "Hello hot stuff." She smiled and welcomed them in, both men eyeing her figure. A soft scratching noise reached her ears, the side of her mouth twitched into a barly noticable smirk.

The creeper eyed his woman as the two other males walked around her, eyeing her. He could tell by the looks on their faces what they were thinking.

"So tell us sweetheart, whats your name?"

"I go by so many, but you can call me…" she took her fingernail and slowly ripped the tank top in half reveling her black lace bra, exposing more and more of herself to their wanting eyes. And to the eyes of her Creeper. "What ever you desire." Her voice was seductive and tempting as she shed the torn shirt from her body. "But if you truly wish to know my name, you may address me as Rayne."

"Well then miss Rayne, I say we get this party started." Rayne laughed with them as she turned her back to them. Slowly her eyes became overtaken by a thick blood red color that seemed to seep out from the very veins in her eyes.

Her mouth twitched as wicked and shrap fangs began to grown in her mouth. "Yes," one man came up behind her and his hands were immediately at her breasts. Rayne's now blood red eyes locked onto her Creeper.

"Dude what the hell is that!" Cried the other man as he was snatched up by the throat and thrown into the wall.

"Ryan!"

Rayne spun around and the man gasped at the sight of her "As you said, let's get this party started!" She jumped him, her fangs digging into the tender flesh upon his body. Feasting upon his blood as well as his body.

"Josh!"

Creeper watched as Rayne devowerd what she needed from the man. She sat up, still straddling the dead body. Her face covered in blood, that seeped down upon her chest, breast and abs. Now looking even more 'delicious' to the Creeper.

"Your turn," she spoke in such a low and seducing tone it was hard for the Creeper to keep his composer. Rayne leaned down, still tempting him with her body as she allowed him to staire upon her blood covered breasts.

"You freaking Bitch!" Creeper snapped his head towards Ryan and began sniffing the man. It didn't take long for him to find what he needed. Rayne watched as her lover fed, slowly she walked over to where he was. Wiping the excess blood from her face.

Creeper looked up from where he knelt, in a flash Rayne was up against a wall as she and her beloved Creeper shared a heated kiss. Rayne was in for a wild night.

"I knew you would like the spurise."

* * *

FIN

Please review, Cookies to all those who do!


End file.
